


First Night

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Jeremy Heere, dubcon, younger Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: The night after jeremy's mother left was a lonely one. The beginning of the rest of their lives.. closer than they were before.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Father
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 2 or 3 years prior to canon

I tap my phone again, fingers framing the photo carefully as I stare at our smiling faces. Were they unhappy even then? Was it after dad lost his job? After I came out? Mom took my hand before she left and swore it wasn’t me, but she would say that anyway.

  
‘Jeremy,’ she told me, no tears in her eyes even as I asked her to stay, ‘take care of your dad for me.’ I missed her before bed, waiting for her to come wish me a good night. Not even a call, though I just spoke to her this morning. Is it selfish, wishing she’d stayed for me knowing that she wasn’t happy? Take care of him..  
I climb out of bed, padding down the hall to cautiously push open my parent’s bedroom door. I can see that he’s still awake, the usual booming snore absent from the still air. The door creaks, sheets on the bed shifting as I step into the room. 

  
“What’s up slugger?” I bite my lip. What is up, I wonder. I swallow, my voice small. “I miss mom.” I can’t see him well in the dark, but I can feel my father’s sympathetic smile warming me from the inside.

  
“Me too kiddo; climb in.” I do, not closing the door behind me to pull the heavy covers over my body beside him; smiling sheepishly. I haven’t come to sleep here in years. “House already feels bigger.” my chest feels heavy all of a sudden, the smell of my mother’s shampoo still clinging to the pillow under my head.  
I feel exposed, lying next to him on my back like this. She’s the only one that’s seen me without my binder since I got it. I turn onto my side, back facing my father. And we’re silent.

  
“I know you would’ve rather gone with her, but I’m glad you’re here Jeremy. We’ve gotta stick together.” I feel him shift, facing me, but I don’t move. “She left you ‘cuz she knows I can’t stick it on my own; I need you here to take care of me.” my breath catches. That’s what she told me, but.. 

  
“And I’m glad you came in tonight kiddo, the bed feels so empty with no one to share it with.. I know you miss her, but I do too. Every night for fourteen years I’ve slept with her..” he touches me, fingers gliding lightly down my side to nestle above my hip. “You can never replace the first woman you’ve loved, but you remind me so much of her, Jer.” his fingers drift, lifting the hem of my shirt to slide beneath it. 

  
I feel sick, my father’s hand cupping my breast. She asked me to take care of him, is this what she meant? To take her place for him? He nestles closer to me, something hard pressing against my waist as he rolls my nipple between his fingers. From my breast he traces a line down my stomach; dipping into my underwear.   
His fingers rub against me, my lips parting to gasp before I can stop myself. He found something that feels so good, my hips twitching. 

  
“Have you ever rubbed yourself here before Jeremy? Doesn’t it feel so good?” I have to nod, the motion encouraging him to grind down onto me harder; his hips rubbing against me from behind. 

  
“Won’t you take care of me Jeremy? I’ll take care of you too.” his fingers dip below my clit, parting my folds to drag through the wetness pooling in my underwear; palm pressing down against my clit as his fingers dip inside me. I moan. 

  
He takes that as his yes, dragging down my wet panties and shifting my body in front of him to slide his cock along my cunt. It feels so big, head throbbing against my tight hole. My father uses his fingers to spread my cunt open, pressing his cock against my dripping hole and forcing it to fit past the tight muscle. I groan, his head popping into me filling my cunt up. He stops there for a moment, breathing heavily behind me. 

  
“God, kiddo, you’re so tight. You’ve never even fingered yourself before, have you? You’re letting Daddy be the first one to use your pretty pussy.” I feel strange, shifting my hips to try and get used to having something inside me. “Are you ready to take the rest of me, baby?” the rest? My father doesn’t wait for me to answer, lifting my leg a bit to shove his hips against me; forcing the rest of his thick cock into my virgin cunt. It hurts, my insides splitting open to make room for him.   
I whine, moaning as he finds room for his last few inches. I’m so full, I had no idea it would feel like this. It still burns, uncomfortable with his thick cock wedged so deep inside me. He reaches around my hip again, grinding his fingers down hard on my clit again. 

  
“Do you like that, baby?” I moan, rocking my hips up against the harsh motion that’s making my insides twist up. “Is Daddy making you feel good? Do you want me to fuck you?”

  
“Yes!” my voice strains, my father not taking a moment’s pause to pull back and slam back into me. Still playing with my clit while he pounds my cunt, loosening up my pussy as it clings to him; trying to squeeze around him. 

  
“Cum for me sweetheart, cum on my cock for me,” my body rocks, the bed shifting under us as he fucks me; lying in my mother’s spot in their bed. I burst, spasming around his thick cock while it’s deep in my cunt. I swear my vision goes dark for a moment, stars floating before my eyes as I’m used- my father’s attention on my clit not letting up as I try to come down from my high; more sensitive than before.

  
I moan louder, gasping and whining for him. He coaxes me to cum again, fucking into me further than I thought was possible and pulling me down over him. I can hear my father’s moans behind me, rutting his hips against mine until I feel it. 

  
Warm jets of thick cum unload inside me, my father’s hips still thrusting against me to fuck his jizz into me as he cums. It fills me up, spurting and pumping me full until his balls are empty. 

  
“We’re gonna be okay, kiddo, we still have each other. You’ll do such a good job taking care of me.”


End file.
